Bijin Hakumei (Beautiful Woman Have Unfortunate Fates)
by Fornallure
Summary: Junko is a daughter of the noble family of Saito. What happens when her father and brother are murdered...(Warning: suicide)
1. The Death Of A Clan Head

Bleach is Kubo's creation. In this story characters that are less than a 100 years old will not be in it until much later and I will probably not follow the bleach time story will be a little out of place cuz of its unlikeliness and ooc tendencies.(It takes place a few centuries before Urahara leaves soul society.), Yes, I'm practical.I will not ask for anyone to review cuz that is just stupid, If you want go ahead.

* * *

Saito was the noble family was of ill repute due to their relations to criminals and ado to the gossip of old ladies jealous of their nontraditional and traditional ways of hypocrisy and lies. Noblesse oblige was nothing to the men of this wives were usually from other families and moved in when they were married to a Saito man.

The family consisted of seven head Soritomo Saito a rude uptight yet outspoken man, his wife Torihiko from the Arashi clan. Their son Takitomo, and daughters Junko and young Taiyoko. The children of Saito possessed the future and innocence to raise their family from the pits of shame.

The Saito estate was traditional with a courtyard, Living and servant quarters and a rock garden with cherry blossom trees and flowers planted by the estate's mistress herself. Beyond the garden was a lake and waterfall; One could climb to the top of the fall and jump into the lake if they wanted to. The reishi of this place was calm for the activity that surrounded it.

So came the day the first daughter came home from her tutor with big new to expose to her well-to-do parents, she ran through the pathway through the well attended stone garden, onto the porch, to the lounge, where her mother was writing on a scroll with a brush."Mother!I perfected..." Her mother was a sullen woman with cold blue eyes, and pale wore robes of dark aquatic colors of grey and blue.

Junko's hair was tan blonde in a long braid that reached down her back. Her eyes were dark purple. [A/N a real genetic trait, Elizabeth Taylor had purple eyes]. She wore an expensive silk kimono of flower design; with a white fur collar and fur socks and wooden sandals.

"Your father and brother were murdered"Her mother was melting incense that smelt of jasmine: her favorite flower.

This came as a surprise to Junko"What?how?"

Junko began to cry, they were her blood after all. She ran to her room(without word) and cried more over the bulcany looking out to the seireite and lower loved her father and older brother, even if they were the typical backstabbing asshole, you would meet on in the noble courts and the streets below.

"They were murdered by mobsters"Her mother said nonchalantly."The guards found your brother and father dead with their valuables stolen and their bodies stabbed multiple times"

Junko began to cry, they were her blood after all. She ran t

Her fluffy white cat, Sei came over and rubbed her head against her shoulder and meowed affectionately. She smiled and petted the cat. Her younger sister Taiyoko walked in and hugged her lovingly. Her younger sister was 2 years younger than red locks in a bob hair. Eyes of turquoise. Taiyoko wore a multi-layer kimono of earthly colors and no shoes: She hated wearing shoes.

"I am sad too,sis, Its okay, Mother said you will enter the academy and will be trained to take father's place as clan head"Taiyoko hugged her older sister. Junko didn't understand why her mother and sister were so willing to put this loss aside.

"They are not going to investigate the murders?"

"They are doing that now and the funeral, too."

Junko didn't mind becoming a soul reaper or anything of the always thought she would have to do her clan duty by marrying a noble's son and that was the meaning of her existence, but now maybe she would be able to change that. She wanted love not an arranged marriage.

"So what did your tutor teach you today?" Taiyoko requested lightheartedly.

"Formal Dance, but I'm more interested in my fictional books..." She hated what was required of her, She did not mind learning dance but it was not her passion.

Taiyoko and Junko began to giggle loudly in a girlish fashion.

" Such a pompous thing to say!Lady Junko" Taiyoko impersonated a snobbish noble.

"oh, please! I can't act like myself? Kuchiki senior? " Junko raised her hand on her forehead dramatically.

" You should act like your noble class demands you to! " Taiyoko said in a deep voice.

" That way I will never build any character, nor will the heir to your clan either. "

" Hes just a baby and he has more class than you do."

"A baby that crys and poops in his diaper has more class than I do! Get your proprieties straight Senior!" She laughed and tears dripped down her cheeks.

The funeral of her father and brother was like all others, a wake and the burial. She saw her mother's lack of tears, but did not say anything. Her mother wasn't an emotional person after all. That was evident all her life. Torihiko was hard as nails, did not take crap from anyone, and raised her children in that point of view. Her heart was as hard as stone.


	2. The Zanpakuto Of The Arashi Clan

Junko sat in her room reading a book sitting on her futon. Her cat sat in her lap in a deep and peaceful sleep. She was reading a collection of history. Her younger sister throw herself next to her. Nullifying the futon with her body.

"Romantic poems?" She laughed.

"No"

Taiyoko continued to laugh obnoxiously. (Shes annoying for a reason, too stupid to be told).

Junko store down at her book "This is a history book"

"Oh!I almost forgot! Mother wants to speak to you at dawn"

She looked up to Taiyoko and asked "Did she tell you what she wanted to speak to me about?" Junko looked daggers: she was nervous of what her sister told her 3 days ago. Junko in her heart did not wish to become shinigami, but if it was her noble duty she would do it for her dead father and brother's honor.

"Also you and I will be going to a tea party at Ms. Shigefuni's house this Friday to conversate about "lady manners"oh, great!" Taiyoko rose up and shot out the door with no explanation.

Leaving her book beside her futon: Junko went to take a bath, the water was heated by the mansion's servants a few hours earlier so she sat in the tub; washed her hair with shampoo and soap on her skin. The hot water was relaxing and refreshing.

She dressed and walked down to her mother's room and knocked on it.

"Come in, Junko"Her mother greeted her.

"You called me?Mother?"

Her mother turned her head to face her first daughter and said:

"Yes, I need to speak to you"

Junko sat face to face with her mother who was no different from the funeral: still stoic and resilient. Her grey eyes looking straight at her young daughter.

"Before I married your father,several years ago I was a part of the Gotei 13 in squad 4, The Arashi clan's Zanpakuto was entrusted to me. The zanpakuto is named Miryoku-tekina Megumi: The blade of the goddess of charm. Miryoku-Tekina has the power to charm others; even to control their minds if needed. It is important you don't tell others of it's abilities. I will be passing it down to you."Torihiko elaborated emotionlessly, as still as a took out the zanpakuto from the drawer in the corner of her room.

The katana had a lilac hilt and onyx upon the blade Junko could see her reflection like looking at a mirror " Its beautiful, Two weeks from now..."

"Yes, I know you will do well, Junko, she tells me you will." Her mother looked down to the zanpakuto and smiled meekly. Junko looked down at the glittering blade without speaking.

"Did you love father and brother? mother? You did not show any emotion at the funeral?" Junko turned up to her mother.

Her mother was silent for a moment and spoke:

"The only limitation of the Arashi zanpakuto is: That the user has the problem of ever having heart-to-heart relationships with others. Charming others gives no true emotional fulfillment, turning its user cold and empty" Her mother cried from her ink eyes and wiped the tears with a handkerchief.

"A CURSED ZANPAKUTO! NO, You can't give that to me" Junko's purple eyes widened, and she flared at her mother's sad revelation.

"You have strong spirit energy and great intelligence, You have a great chance of mastering it" Her mother confided in her daughter.

"What is the Zanpakuto's history?"


	3. character profile

Character Profile:

Junko Arashi Saito

Age: 16 (later 25 looking-ish)

Hair: Tan

Eye: purple

Skin: pale

Height: 5'feet '7 inches

Weight: 150ib

Birthday: May 14

Appearance: usually wears the traditional noble woman's heian style layered kimono around the family mansion, As a shinigami: She wares the black shihakusho and a warm coat of the color lilac(favorite color) (she is usual cold most of the time).

Hobbies: poetry, reading books, researching history, and dancing.

Weakness: stubborn, intolerable, isolating, dependent.

Strengths: cautious, genius, adaptable, family orientated.

Zanpakuto: Miryoku-tekina no megumi (goddess of the allure)

Shikai: Mutsu Teishutsu (painless submission) (a blade with the shape of a kris)

Bankai: Hebi Tsukai no Dansu (Dance of the snake charmer)

BIO: Junko was born to Soritomo and Torihiko first daughter. From a young age she showed a above average intelligence and reasoning.(The bio will be edited as the story advances)

Theme songs(haz to be done!):

"Potential" By Ludovico Technique

"Reptile" By Nine Inch Nails

"Begging For Thread" By BANKS


End file.
